Armada Soaring with love
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Hot shot is femme and she and Starscream see each other in secret because they were afraid what others would say if they found out the two of them were in love. Primus in fact matched them together. They spend the night together one night and one thing leads to another. Later Hot shot doesn't know something. The thing she doesn't know is she is pregnant!


_Hot shot is femme and she and Starscream see each other in secret because they were afraid what others would say if they found out the two of them were in love. Primus in fact matched them together. They spend the night together one night and one thing leads to another. Later Hot shot doesn't know something. The thing she doesn't know is she is_ _ **pregnant!**_ _Read and find out what happens._

chapter 1

Hot shot left to meet with Starscream. She knew if the other Autobots knew about this they wouldn't be happy. Optimus figured something was up. He thought that Hot shot was meeting with a bot she loved that she was afraid that he or the other Autobots wouldn't approve of.

Optimus knew that was wrong even if Hot shot loved a Decepticon the other Autobots wouldn't force her out love with him. But try to help him find a better path.

Hot shot wander around for a bit and met up with Starscream. "Hey Starscream." she said.

"Hey Hot shot." Starscream said.

They heard a sound and there were fireworks in the sky. The two of the sat back to watch. Then they started to kiss. Then one thing lead to another. The next day they woke up.

"Oh dear." Hot shot said. "Sorry Starscream I didn't mean for it to go that far." she said.

"Neither did I." Starscream said. "But I hope to see you again soon." he said.

"Me too good bye!" Hot shot said.

"Bye," Starscream said.

Hot shot arrived back at the base.

"Where have you been all night?" Smokescreen asked.

"Oh I saw the humans doing some fireworks I fell asleep watching them." Hot shot said.

"Oh okay." Smokescreen said.

Hot shot felt relieved that they bought it.

Soon Hot shot was going through some changes.

Hot felt a little funny a couple of weeks later but she was sure it was that strange dinner that Smokescreen made. Hot shot even began to eat some foods more than others. She couldn't explain it but she didn't care.

What surprised Hot shot the most was she put on some weight. "Oh great." she said. So she decided to get more exercise. She also had sore feet. Red alert thought there might be a problem.

So he took her energon pressure. It was kind of high. "Hot your energon pressure is a little high maybe you should relax a bit more. If it doesn't improve anytime soon I'd recommend a new diet or a medicine or both." Red alert said.

"I'll be okay Red alert." Hot shot said.

Hot shot also discovered as the months went by is she had back aches. She also felt weird like she was having gas or indigestion. She also found herself using the bathroom very often.

The other Autobots didn't know what was going on with her. Red alert was concerned the most being the medic and all Hot shot had put on more weight and she was very snappish and she still had high energon pressure.

"If it doesn't improve I will drag her in here and strap her to the bed until she is fully treated." Red alert said.

Now that Scavenger had joined the team Hot shot and Scavenger often spar together as part of Hot shot's training. Hot shot would often be seen trying to catch her breath. So Scavenger when he saw that happen he would give Hot shot a rest break.

A couple of months later Starscream came in. Hot shot was glad to see him and he was happy to see her. The other Autobots were shocked. Then Hot shot and Starscream were force to admit their relationship.

To Hot shot's surprise they didn't get mad at all. Instead they offered to help them to see if they could make the relationship permanent. After the battle on the moon base Hot shot felt woozy.

During a training session with Scavenger, Hot shot collapsed and started convulse. Scavenger knew Hot shot was having a seizure. He picked her up and rushed her to the medical bay.

Red alert quickly got Hot shot on a med bay bed. He saw her middle it looked distended and it felt ridged. "I think she's pregnant and don't think she even knows." Red alert said.

"Oh dear." Scavenger said.

Red alert did an ultrasound. Sure enough Hot shot was pregnant. Her sparkling look like it was ready to be born sometime soon. "Pre-eclampsia is what is going on with her I might have to do a C section to save the sparkling and Hot shot. But I need Optimus' permission to do that." Red alert said.

Red alert commed Optimus. Optimus was shocked at this. But he gave Red alert permission to do it. He knew that it was more important to save Hot shot's and the sparkling's lives. Optimus also knew they had to to tell Starscream to which the kids and other agreed.

But Starscream was on Mars right now trying to get a minicon with Jetfire.

Red alert began to do it. He pulled out a healthy full term girl seeker sparkling. "Looks like she is 72 pounds not bad." Red alert said. He took care of Hot shot.

Hot shot woke up up a bit later after her energon pressure drop to the normal range. She notice there was a tube in her mouth. So she couldn't talk. "Hang on Hot shot I'll get that out in a second." Red alert said.

He pulled out the tube. "Where am I?" Hot shot asked.

"You are in the medical bay." Red alert said. He explained to her what happened. "Don't worry your new daughter is fine." he said. He saw Hot shot's face and realized what he said he forgot she didn't know. Hot shot saw the sparkling as Red alert pushed her in.

"I wasn't pregnant." Hot shot said.

"I thought you didn't know but you were and this your spark my scan shows she has your CNA and Starscream's so she is yours." Red alert said.

Hot shot looked shocked and didn't know what to think. Red alert could see Hot shot was fighting with herself about the sparkling.

Red alert left and decided to come back later. He hoped Hot shot would make the right decision. The other Autobots hoped so too.

After about an hour with fighting with herself. Hot shot saw her sparkling she was so precious, beautiful and perfect. Hot shot knew that she was hers. Red alert came in.

"Can I hold her?" Hot shot asked.

Red alert smiled and nodded. He took the sparkling out of the med bay crib and gave her to her mother. Hot shot held her close to her spark. "Remember support her head." Red alert said.

"Hey there Stardust." Hot shot said. She knew what he wanted to call her just by looking at her. "Have you told Starscream yet?" she asked.

"No not yet we haven't been able to contact him." Red alert said.

"She so sweet." Hot shot said.

Stardust was a sweet little sparkling. She was red and yellow like her mother.

"She has the same colors on her armor as you do." Red alert said.

"I can see that but look she has Starscream's citrine orange optics." Hot shot said.

"Yes she does." Red alert said.

Stardust was soon crying. "There, there." Hot shot said.

"She's probably hungry." Red alert said.

"Yes she is." Hot shot said.

Red alert got a bottle and handed her a bottle. It was full of formula. Hot shot thought about nursing but was unsure about. She took the bottle and began to feed her.

Stardust began to suckle on the bottle. She was pretty content suckling on her bottle.

"Oh, love the way she looks at me with those big sweet optics." Hot shot said.

"Yes and feeding is a great way for mother or father to bond with their child." Red alert said.

"She looks so innocent and trusting." Hot shot said.

"All sparklings look that way." Red alert said.

"I hope Starscream comes back soon." Hot shot said. "I hope he'll love her." she said.

"Don't worry Hot shot I think everything will be fine. So don't worry alright?" Red alert said.

"Okay," Hot shot said.

Starscream and Jetfire came back from Mars. Everyone had anxious look on their faces. "What's going on?" Jetfire asked.

Starscream noticed everyone was looking more towards him. "What are you looking at me for?" Starscream asked.

Scavenger explained that Hot shot had a seizure and had to go to the medical bay and had to get an emergency c-section.

"But Hot shot wasn't pregnant." Starscream said.

"Actually she was and the sparkling is fine." Red alert said. "Both mother and child are alright. It's your child Starscream." he added.

Starscream gasped. He was a father. "I got to see her." Starscream said.

"Okay follow me." Red alert said.

Once in the medical bay Starscream saw Hot shot and ran to her side. "Are you okay?" Starscream asked.

"Yes I'm fine, and so is our daughter." Hot shot said.

Starscream felt his jaw drop. He saw Red alert come up. The medic showed him his child. Starscream held out his hands wanting to hold her. Red alert hand him Stardust and Starscream carefully held her close.

"Her name is Stardust." Hot shot said.

"That's perfect." Starscream said. "I'm staying." he said.

To be continued.


End file.
